


Котенок (или два)

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер приглашает Китти на свидание. Каким-то непостижимым образом их все равно преследуют странности. Маленькие, хорошенькие странности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Котенок (или два)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Kitty or Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000796) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



> Как всегда, спасибо бете. Komissar, ты лучше всех! :)

— Ребята! — запротестовал Питер, когда Грут и Гамора потащили его к открытому люку. Ледяной воздух ворвался в отсек, и по спине Питера табунами забегали мурашки. — У меня нет на это времени! У меня дела!

Гамора фыркнула. 

— Какие такие дела? Бороться со всеми правительствами отсюда и до Знамогде? За последние три недели ты четыре раза попадался в лапы охотникам за головами, Питер. Отсидись ты немного. Пусть все успокоится. Сходи на свидание.

Она уперлась ботинком ему в грудь и выпихнула его из люка. С громким «шмяк!» Питер приземлился в снег и продавил вмятину как минимум в два фута глубиной.

Он лежал и смотрел на улетающий корабль. 

— Свидание? — спросил он в пустоту и сел. Вокруг были только лес, снег и голубое небо. — С кем?

Питер встал, отряхнулся и несколько раз покрутился на месте, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Через мгновенье он уловил очертания чего-то, что казалось созданным человеком, и отправился в том направлении. Он подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы различить растрескавшийся бетонный вход, когда к нему кто-то подошел.

— Питер?

_О. Вот кто это._

— Привет, Котенок, — сказал Питер, потирая шею. — Удивлена?

Китти Прайд наградила его долгим взглядом, потом покачала головой. 

— Больше удивлена, что ты зовешь меня Котенок. 

— А как еще мне тебя звать?*

Китти едва сдержала ухмылку и приняла серьезный вид.

— Готова поспорить, ты поражен нашей встречей не меньше, чем я. Видела твое прибытие по мониторам. Войдешь?

Если Питер помнил правильно, эта база была раньше тюрьмой, а сейчас там обретались параноидальные мутанты и подростки. 

— Может, ты выйдешь? — предложил он в ответ. — Мы могли бы где-нибудь пообедать.

Китти изогнула бровь.

— А кто будет платить? У меня на текущий момент стабильного дохода нет.

Питер ярко улыбнулся, потому что если это было ее единственным возражением, все просто прекрасно. Он поднял портативный компьютер.

— Отведи меня к ближайшему банкомату, и я обменяю свою валюту на что-нибудь, что примут к оплате на Земле.

— Ты удосужился завести банковский счет на Земле? Впечатляет, — ответила Китти, изогнув губы в улыбке.

Вообще, если честно, то не совсем. Просто имелась программка, которая устанавливала скрытое соединение между любым банком Земли и основным счетом Питера, а потом организовывала перевод через аккаунт случайного клиента. Эй, но в итоге-то все оставалось, как было, значит, все в порядке, верно? 

— Типа того, — сказал Питер, отвечая на улыбку. Китти прищурилась, но не стала его доставать. Питер изо всех сил старался казаться очаровательным.

Она еще чуть помедлила, потом с сожалением сказала.

— Полагаю, ты не найдешь мне кошерный ресторанчик. Когда мы несколько раз выбирались с базы, то не это искали, даже если ходили за продуктами.

— Может быть, придется немного полетать по округе, — ответил Питер. — Но можем и найти, если ты не слишком торопишься.

— Ладно, — согласилась Китти и принялась звонить на базу, чтобы предупредить о своем отсутствии. Питер внутренне ликовал и прикидывал, как же, черт возьми, он узнает, что такое «кошерный ресторанчик».

Как оказалось, с воздуха вообще невозможно было что-либо узнать. Им пришлось приземлиться. Питер выбрал подходящую площадку прямо за городом и неуверенно посмотрел на Китти, когда та соступила с его сапог и сделала свое тело плотнее — для полетов всегда было лучше менять состояние, чтобы сократить сопротивление воздуха и защитить глаза. На ней был черно-желтый костюм — не сказать, чтобы для Питера это было чем-то странным, но это же заштатный канадский городок!

Поймав его взгляд, она ухмыльнулась и повертела что-то на запястье. Одна вспышка — и она уже была в прогулочных ботинках, голубых джинсах и мягком шерстяном жакете. 

— Возможно, это не ваши невообразимые космические технологии, — сказала Китти. — Но и у нас есть парочка тузов в рукаве.

Питер хихикнул и широко махнул рукой, приглашая ее отвести его в город.

— Дамы вперед.

Она закатила глаза, но зашагала к окраине. Почти сразу он пустился догонять и пристроился рядышком. 

— И как мы узнаем кошерный ресторанчик? — спросил он, убедившись, что самые подозрительные гаджеты из его арсенала спрятаны.

— Его не надо узнавать, — ответила Китти, постучав себя по носу. — Его надо учуять. Поверь мне, я знаю.

Им потребовалось где-то двадцать минут, чтобы пройти от окраины в центр — это был небольшой город. Питер внимательно смотрел по сторонам, хотя не знал точно, что они ищут — и, возможно, именно поэтому он уловил какое-то движение между мусорными баками в… ну, это была узкая улица, но он не был уверен, что это можно было назвать аллеей. Он остановился.

— Питер? — позвала Китти. — Все хорошо?

— Да, мне просто показалось, я увидел… 

Он замолчал, потом подошел к пересекающейся улице и присел у мусорного бака.

— Есть тут кто? — прошептал он.

— Ничего там… ой! — Китти присела рядом и уставилась на черно-серого полосатого котенка, который появился перед ними слово из ниоткуда. Там же не было настолько темно, нет?

Питер с сомнением протянул к зверьку пальцы. Вместо того, чтобы в страхе отшатнуться, котенок прыгнул, приземлился ему на руку и, быстро перебирая лапками, добрался до плеча, где впился когтями в куртку и прижался к шее.

— Ух ты! — воскликнул Питер, усмехаясь. 

Он потянулся и ласково погладил котенка по голове.

— Тише, малыш, — он моргнул. — Извини, малышка.

Они с Китти поднялись на ноги, и она странно на него посмотрела.

— Как ты узнал, что это девочка?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Просто узнал. Что-то подсказывает мне, что это не обычный котенок.

— Думаю, жизнь с Рокетом тебя доконала, — поддела его Китти. Он вышел назад на главную улицу, и она, хмурясь, последовала за ним. — Ты просто так его заберешь?

Он метнул в нее острый взгляд, и Китти закатила глаза.

— Ладно, ее. Что если она чья-нибудь?

— Буду поглядывать на предмет объявлений о пропаже котенка, — ответил Питер. — Но думаю, она гораздо дальше от дома, чем мы думаем.

Китти засмеялась на ходу. 

— Ты просто ищешь повод снова поиграть в рыцаря на белом коне.

Питер ухмыльнулся ей.

— Ну, я один раз уже пришел на помощь котенку, попавшему в беду, и все обернулось самым лучшим образом.

Китти громко застонала.

— _Что_ ты только что сказал?!

— Не смог удержаться!

— Повезло тебе, — ответила Китти, — что я слыхала и гораздо худшее. Пойдем, уверена, маленькая леди тоже не откажется от обеда.

Им потребовалось побродить еще почти полчаса, но они нашли кошерный ресторан, маленькое местечко, похожее на дыру, однако Китти все равно почувствовала, как в ней вспыхивает радость, когда они открыли дверь и изнутри вырвался запах еды. 

Их колени соприкасались под маленьким столиком — одним из трех в этой забегаловке. И хотя на столешнице едва ли было место для тарелок, котенок сбежал по руке Питера и умудрился найти себе пятачок, чтобы усесться и брать кусочки жареной говядины из его пальцев, пока они болтали.

— Она умненькая, — заметила Китти, растроганно наблюдая, как Питер кормит котенка.

— Думаю, она больше чем умненькая. — Было что-то в том, как котенок двигался и смотрел на него, что правда напоминало ему о Рокете.

— Не все существа разумны, Питер, — удивленно сказала Китти. — Даже с учетом твоего опыта...

— Жизнь на Земле тебя доконала, — ухмыльнулся Питер, передразнивая сказанные ею раньше слова. — Всегда безопаснее относиться к любому существу так, словно оно разумное. До тех пор пока, ты очень, _очень твердо_ не убедишься, что это не так.

— Разумная или нет, она правда весьма прелестный котенок.

— И не только она, — Питер поиграл бровями.

Китти фыркнула и рассмеялась. 

— Изящество — не твоя сильная сторона, верно?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Часть моего шарма, да?

_~Да.~_

Питер замер, потому что слово просто… возникло в его голове. Он посмотрел на Китти, сидевшую с такими же удивленными глазами. Питер медленно опустил взгляд на котенка. Она вытянули у него из пальцев кусочек мяса и опустила на стол, а потом посмотрела Питеру прямо в глаза. 

_~Было очевидно, что ты с другой планеты~_ , — заявил котенок. — _~Ты отвезешь меня домой.~_

Они еще какое-то время таращились на котенка, потом друг на друга.

— Я же говорил, — сказал Питер торжествующе.

Китти расхохоталась, потом покачала головой и протянула котенку кусочек пастромы**.

— Что думаешь, — спросила она. — Заслуживает он второго свидания?

Котенок посмотрел на Питера долгим оценивающим взглядом, пережевывая угощение.

_~Да. После того, как отвезет меня домой.~_

— Ну, — ответил Питер. — Как я могу спорить с Котенком?

Они этого не показали, но у Питера возникло ощущение, что оба Котенка были польщены.

 

*Kitty в переводе – котенок  
**Пастрома – копченая говядина: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CF%E0%F1%F2%F0%EE%EC%E0


End file.
